You Again
by LegendJennings
Summary: After more than two years, the Rock and Trish Stratus meet again at the WWE hall of fame. Adult situations discussed, sexual situations discussed.


"Since I have your guys' attention, I will be delivering a little Stratusfaction in September."

The words shocked him. He'd never seen it coming. Trish was pregnant. He'd read it once a few years ago online, she and her husband were planning on having a kid, but, when, 3 years later, there remained no kid, he was doubting it would happen. It also proved pivotal as an excuse as why she couldn't be with him.

Trish had told him many a time that she'd been asked to be inducted into the hall of fame before but she said no, she wanted the Stratus name to be around wrestling for at least 15 years and then she'd gladly accept. With only two years left, Rock had been taken aback as to why Trish would accept this year. What was so special about 2013? Maybe she was becoming conscious. The blonde hair and implants were gone, the lines under her eyes, and wrinkles were becoming more obvious, more defined. Maybe she really was ready to put wrestling completely behind her, put him completely behind her. That had been his thinking behind Trish's method of madness. But a baby, now it all made sense.

It was funny, how innocent she looked, how innocent everything her overall career had been, how the speech had made it sound, with the exception of the crowd's chants and reactions. Even the baby seemed so sweet. That had to be an indication of how devious Trish was. Taking wrestlers and turning them from… wrestlers to big softies who considered you their little sister. What would there reactions to the truth be?

The speech had been torture for him. The video package when they first announced her being inducted had been torture. It'd been so long since they'd been together. So much so that now he missed just talking to her. He'd found she was more than an affair, she wasn't just an adrenaline rush, followed by getting off anymore. She was the girl he missed.

She had been giving him the cold shoulder for a while. They'd always been an off an on couple. Since 2002, when they first put Rock's marriage aside, and let instead their passions come out. It hadn't been easy, their lives hadn't crossed at several points. Like when Rock left WWE, when Trish left. They had a ling distance relationship, often talking on the phone, that's how there emotional bond had become so strong. But when they met up, their chemistry turned physical, and together, they made something beautiful. But after years of an unstable relationship, that was one of the many reasons Wrestlemania 27 had been so great. But not too long after, only about a month, everything started to change. Trish became more distant, she got aggravated so easily. Eventually, she wouldn't answer his calls, she wouldn't call him back. They saw each other once more; Royal Ruble 2013. She had tried to stay away, and she had, but after Rock's match with Punk, he was so hot, so shirtless, he had just beaten C.M. Punk to once again win the WWE championship, a celebration was due. She never should have went backstage, but she had, and here they were now, only over two months later, standing in front of each other.

She'd been able to not talk to him when they were around company, but meeting in this dead end hallway, hadn't been in her plans.

"Trish." She remained silent, looking off to the side. She hadn't looked him in the eyes in so damn long. He grabbed the tip of her chin, attempting to guide her face, more importantly, her gaze, up to meet his.

She swat his hand away, wanting to just get back to her husband. But he grabbed her arm.

"I miss you."

"Dwayne, don't -"

"I miss you so much. Watching you walk onstage hurt so badly. Trish, I know this isn't fair to you, after so long to finally feel this way. But I want more than just an extramarital affair with you. I don't know what else to say, I know you're married, and you must be happy, to have a baby with someone, says a lot about a relationship. I guess I wanted to think since what happened at Rumble… what's always happened between us - I wanted you to know."

"Why? And why did you want me to know? What am I supposed to do about it now? Oh but thank God you understand the circumstances, you realize your timing's a little late. We'd be in complete disarray if you didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't even matter anymore. How can I yell at you when this shit is my fault too? It's both our faults that this baby… has to be the end - of us."

"No."

She shook her head. He was less than making this easy. "I'm sorry. We both knew what we were getting into-"

"12 years ago! No we didn't. Unless I missed something, to get you married and pregnant with another man was never the game plan. I should be your husband, I should be that child's father."

"Don't say that! You make it sound like Ron is the dirt under your nails, I love him, he's my husband."

"And that means nothing to you, admit it. We all know that being married means nothing nowadays, your just one step away from being divorced."

"If that were true I wouldn't have this bump under my dress, in the past 12 years we've had sex many, many times, I never got pregnant."

"We weren't trying to get you pregnant! I just - why did we never date each other, actually dare each other?"

"You left."

"What?"

"You left! In 2003 you left, it was your life and I wanted the best for you, to be a movie-star is what you wanted, so when you left, I said nothing, I just said bye."

"And lets not forget I was married, I also had, and have, a kid myself. And by the time I was divorced, you were already married."

"Yeah." She laughs a humorless laugh. "We just missed our chance, huh?"

"Why didn't you ever leave him for me?"

"Why? You arrogant bastard! I didn't leave Ron for you the same reason you didn't leave Dani for me! You know if you had left specifically for me, it would have been before I was married. Or are you that dumb?"

"You know that's not fair Trish, I didn't know I… I love you Trish."

"No, no you don't. You love the idea if me. You love fucking me, you love knowing it's wrong. You had five years to decide if you loved me, your answer was no, and maybe, maybe, if you'd told this to me three years ago I would have left Ron, maybe not, but maybe I would have, but now, no, we're not getting our baby into this?"

"Our baby?"

"I meant mine and Ron's baby. Not yours, never yours."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I know what your thinking, Trish is around three months pregnant, gosh darn, that's January, didn't we fuck in January? And I know we did, but I was already pregnant when we did. Yes, it was only about two weeks, but another man's seed was already occupying my body. So you have no chance of being this father's child."

He was taken aback by Trish's sudden outburst. Trish's eyes now shined with unshed tears. "That's fine, and I understand I'm not the father, but I have to know, when we had sex at Rumble, did you know you were pregnant?"

"…Kind of."

"What do you mean, kind of, I have a right to know!"

"Do you really? It's not your child."

"I want to know if your such a bitch you would cheat on your husband while with his child."

"I wasn't sure! Ron and I had tried a couple times before and we couldn't get pregnant. I'd taken a home test and the results were confusing as to what they said. And I'd been trying to get rid of you, right after Wrestlemania 27 I did everything in my power to make sure I didn't see you, didn't talk to you. Because that's when I break."

"What do you mean that's when you break?" She didn't like this, he was obviously agitated.

"That's when I'd remember I was in love with you again… that always followed by us having sex. And when I'm not around you for a while, it hurts, but you know what, I get over it, and you will too. Goodbye Dwayne."

"Trish, please don't leave. I don't know if I'll be able to take that again."

She debated whether or not to do it, but after a few heart-stopping moments, she turned around. "Now you know how I felt. All those nights I begged you to stay with me for the night, to just leave Dani. I wanted more, so much more, there were times that you emptying your seed into me and then leaving weren't enough, but I loved you so much, and because of that, I would let it be enough."

"I couldn't just leave Dani. She was the mother of my child, I wasn't going to just leave her, especially with Simone so young. I'd already left Dany home on her own too much, I just couldn't leave her."

"Good, so then you'll understand why I just can't leave Ron, he's so excited to hold his baby." She saw Rock's jaw tighten and to it she responded. "See, you were talking about what is and isn't fair, well there you go. I gave you your time to domesticate, now I want mine and your going to give it to me. So just leave me alone, no more of your damn pity parties, read my lips when I tell you we are done."

"Your right, you deserve your time as family woman, and I'll give it to you. But Trish, I need you to do me a favor."

"No promises."

"Don't forget me. Remember me for the man who made you laugh, not the one who made you cry. Hate me now, but don't hate who I was when looking back. Capeesh?"

"I can't lie to you. I mean your asking me to look at you in a positive light, I'm no better, I may be worse. I came here tonight planning not to tell you, never tell you, never tell anyone… It doesn't even matter anymore. It's both our faults that this baby… isn't Ron's."

She looked away again. Rock stared at her immensely, the baby wasn't Ron's.

"The baby is mine. The baby's mine and you weren't going to tell me? How dare you." This came out as a statement, fact, not question. The facts, the dates added up, if Trish said it wasn't Ron's, it wasn't Ron's. That, there was no doubt. Yes, Trish wasn't one who was always trustworthy, the growing body in her stomach was a testament to that, but when it came to her and Dwayne, there was truth there, you do need some truth in an affair.

Instantly tears ran down Trish's cheeks, she wrapped her arms around her waist, as if guarding herself, although now, there was so much more yet so much little to guard. The shit had hit the fan.

Dwayne sighed. What was there to do? Hold her now, where anyone could see? Surely, Trish would want the truth out, she'd take her divorce, face the consequences. He began to embrace her, but again, she pulled away.

"No, tonight is my night dammit!"

"Trish, you're not going to keep this a secret-"

"Why not? This will ruin both of us. I'm sure you don't want that, I know I don't. And don't even act like your thrilled to have another child coming into this world."

"I wasn't expecting it of course, but I'm going to be proud of any child of mine, not hate it. I don't know what's going to happen with our careers, but this can't be kept secret."

"Yes it can! Your so busy you'd never see him anyways, and you'll meet him eventually, we'll meet each other at PPVs, no one but you and I need to know."

"Trish, you'll be ridiculous and selfish, and I'm just disgusted with you right now."

"Be serious, you gonna give your movie career up? They'll drop you just like they did Tiger Woods. No more mister huge movie-star for you! Your not giving it up."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "You're right. Dammit your right. I'm ridiculous, selfish, disgusting scum just like you."

"If this is how you love someone, then I'm starting to see why you and Dany divorced."

"Trish, are we really doing this?"

"Yes! I'm sure it won't break your heart to not know your child, though you wouldn't anyways since your so busy, and in the end he or she'd just resent you for never being around. So, this child's heart never gets broken and, in return, neither does mine. We mothers hate seeing our children in pain, or so I'm told."

"What if it looks like me?"

"The way I figure it, with you only having so much Samoan in you, this child will have half of that which isn't a lot, now I'm German, so if it's a little on the tan side that'll make it believable."

"Say it is dark, then what?"

"I don't know, we either get lucky and find a way to lie our asses off or find the best lawyers money'll buy."

"Speaking of money, are you expecting child support from me?"

"Nope, you're Scot-free. I can handle financial just fine myself and, since your not the father or anything, wink, wink, why would you randomly pay me?"

"A woman who's got her shit figured out, I like it, but say this does get out, what's our relationship?"

"Depending on your relationships with other women, I guess we could always date, if not, I guess you'll see Jr. when you can."

"And if that doesn't happen?"

"Platonic. We'll occasionally talk on the phone, or go get some coffee. Unless this changes things, of course…"

"Come on, this changes everything, but we can't let anyone know that, so we'll continue to be friends."

Before Trish could retort a former diva's theme music began to play. Trish shrugged. "What can I say, I love Lil' Kim." The theme was coming from ger phone until she answered. "Hey baby. Uh-huh. Sorry, I'm uh, having tummy troubles, though I guess that can be expected. Yes, I'm coming. Love you too, bye. Well Dwayne, I believe that's my cue to end this… interesting conversation."

"Oh yes, definitely autobiography worthy."

She gave a snobby laugh. "Don't even joke about that. But until next time, remember our deal, okay?" She stuck out her hand, hall of fame ring glistening in the light.

He shook. "Until next time. See you at SummerSlam?"

"I don't know, I'll be big as a balloon."

"Survivor Series then?"

"Well, I'll be at home with a newborn, but I'll definitely see if I can't fit you in somewhere."

"What happened to you cutting me off?"

"Like I said earlier, I can only do that as long as I'm not around you, but I am, we'll definitely have to meet up again, I feel myself getting wet… with perspiration as we speak."

"Maybe we should go to my private locker room and take a look, if your sick we need to know."

"Hm, I don't know, I do have a husband waiting on me. We could get caught."

"Exactly, it's a dangerous with dangerous stipulations, and the consequences, indescribable, but isn't that where we strive."

"It is. Alright Dwayne, you've convinced me. Why don't we reunionize the right away."

"I don't think reunionize is a word."

"Really? Let's go find out."

And find out they did.

Although reunionize remains to not be a word.


End file.
